Unthinkable
by MrsRileyOverstreet
Summary: "Death changes people's perception of things, makes certain people seem more precious am I right? But you can't tell the dead you love them... And they certainly can't love you back" What if Peeta wasn't lying, what if he and Katniss really got married? What about the baby... CATCHING FIRE AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so I basically watched Catching Fire AGAIN for like the 4th time... and I fell in love AGAIN with Galeniss/Everthorne. This story despite being Peeta friendly may not paint him in the best light all the time. I figured if Suzanne Collins could paint some shade on Gale, why I can't I give Peeta a little hate. BUT Peeta lovers don't worry, I'm not going to pull a District 2 type thing and completely send Peeta off the grid like Suzanne did to Gale at the end of Mockingjay. Oh and I am English so sorry about my English ways of spelling stuff. Katniss and Peeta are both 17 in this fic, and Posy is five not 4, their dads died five years before, when Gale and Katniss were 13 and 12 respectively._**

_DISCLAIMER: "Gale is mine, I am his. Anything else is unthinkable" - Sound like my words? Didn't think so, don't know it, and sadly neither do you... I think. But if you do I apologise in advance._

* * *

_"Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta extend his hand. I look at him, unsure. "One more time? For the audience?" he says. His voice isn't angry. It's hollow, which is worse. Already the boy with the bread is slipping away from me. I take his hand, holding on tightly, preparing for the cameras and dreading the day when I will finally have to let go."_

-Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games.

* * *

I stepped out of the train, still furiously gripping Peeta's hand. I seemed to be drawing strength from Peeta's self assured confidence. I grimaced and tried to bite back the look of disgust that was edging it's way unto my face when I noticed the sheer delight that was written on Peeta's face due to the fact that I was subconsciously holding his hand tighter. My eyes glanced over at the crowd that had gathered to greet Peeta and I. It amazed me as to how many people were actually there. I guess I was kinda well known across town, Gale and I brought food to a lot of people that lived in the Seam, Peeta was pretty self explanatory, he was the son of the baker, the same man who owned the only bakery in District 12. But the thing is, I knew they all knew me, but but how many of them actually cared about the two of us. How many if them were genuinely happy to see me for who I am, instead of who the Capitol want me to be.

What bothered me most was that I could see so many faces, so many people all excited to see me, but I couldn't see the faces of those that I actually wanted to see. I felt myself deflate, where were they? It wasn't until I felt Peeta tugging lightly on my arm did I see the place I was actually meant to be looking. They were there, right in front of me all along, my mom crying silent tears of happiness, Hazelle and the kids all cheering and whooping- except one. Gale, and then I saw him standing head and shoulders above everyone else, the only person above him being Prim, her delicate frame resting on his broad shoulders. It was in that moment that I let go. Behind me I could here the scandalized squeals of Effie and the accepting but disapproving sigh that came from Peeta. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad though, I just had to get to them. I launched myself at my mother first, telling her just like I did at the reaping not to cry, crying wasn't something that I was comfortable with doing- or seeing. Weakness in general was kinda a weakness for me if that made sense. I've had to be strong all my life and I've survived, it's just that the idea of Prim of anyone seeing me seem fragile or broken angered me. I moved Next to Hazelle and the kids- Rory, Vick and Posy. Rory looked so much like Gale I almost staggered back at the sight of him. I really wasn't expecting that. That's how it was for the next minute and a half or so, me being sandwiched and passed around the four of them, the biggest hug being from Posy though. I stood back and took a good look at all of them so glad that they were all safe and astonished at how much the boys had grown. Especially Vick, he was the quiet one, slightly nerdier looking compared to the solid build of Rory and the almost statue like frame of Gale.

"Gale..." I breathed out turning to look at the boy- no man I corrected myself once looking him over again that had been my confidant these past 6 years. I was brought out of my silent ogling by Prim launching herself off of Gale's shoulders and attaching her arms around my neck and her legs securely around my waist. I staggered back at the unexpected weight of her. Everyone seemed to have grown whilst I was away at the Games.

"Hey there little duck" I said, smiling at her face.

"Katniss... I missed you so much" she managed to get out through the tears of joy that were streaming down her face.

"Uh uh, ducky, I didn't come all this way for you to cry." I gently scolded, setting her down. "Now tell me.." I began looking into her blue orbs that reminded me so much of my mothers before the light that made them shine was put out. "Were you good for mom and Gale when I was away?"

She nodded and I was instantly reminded of her youth again, which affirmed the fact that I had made the right choice on reaping day, which now seemed almost years before.

"Yes, I helped mom out with healing and Gale even took Rory and I into the forest. The healing I'm good at, not so much the hunting though. I guess I'm more like mom that way."

"It's true," a deep voice said behind me. I didn't even have to turn to know who it was, almost regrettably I let go of Prim and launched myself at Gale. All this was very out character for me, I knew as much myself but I just couldn't bring myself to care, I chalked it all down to emotions from not seeing everyone in such along time and not even knowing if I was to see them again during the duration of the games.

"Woah... steady there Catnip. If I had known this was what it would take to get a hug from you I would've rigged the games and sent you there myself." I smiled at the smart ass comment that managed to make it's way out of Gale's mouth.

"Shut up!" I said, but for once I didn't let go of him and slap his chest like I used to do, instead I just held on tighter but some reason I felt like I needed to be closer to him, like whatever tiny distance that was between us was too large.

"Okay now sweetheart, you'll have plenty of time to hug your cousin at dinner." Haymitch said. That's when I froze. I didn't have a cousin. I released myself from Gale's arms and studied the expression on his face. The steely look in his eyes and the set of his jaw told me all that I needed to know.

**Gale** was my cousin.

_"Your friend Gale. He's the one who took your sister away at the reaping?"_  
_"Yes. Do you know him?" I ask_  
_"Not really. I hear the girls talk about him a lot. I thought he was your cousin or something. You favour each other"_  
_"No. We're not related" I say_

Suzanne Collins, Hunger Games - pg. 102

I thought about this. It made perfect sense, he could be my brother - straight black hair; olive skin; we even have the same grey eyes. But we're not related. Not even close. I sighed, another lie told by the Capitol. Haymitch gave me a look saying I should let it go and play along. But the look in his eyes told me something completely different: We'd talk later.

It was after I stepped back further from my 'family' did I notice Peeta, he was watching the situation around him with an almost unreadable expression. He didn't like it. But I didn't even have to look at his face to know that. His posture was rigid, and his hand (the one that wasn't tucked VERY tightly around my waist) was clenched by his side. I was instantly outraged. How dare he be annoyed by this, he knows that we- me and him were all for show, all for the cameras, just so our families didn't end up dead.

I struggled out of his hold and looked towards him a shot him an almost unnoticeable glare, but he saw it. And so did Gale, I knew this because he began to snicker. I met him with a glare of my own, but he knew that I didn't mean it. He could probably see the smirk in my eyes, I knew I could see the smirk in his. We all the stood there for a moment, me struggling to look angry, Gale struggling to look cowed and Peeta struggling to understand what was going on.

"Let's get our victor home shall we?" Hazelle spoke up, effectively clearing the tension. I shot her a look of thanks. That woman had always managed to some how understand what I needed, and when I needed it- just like her son. But her use of the singular victor didn't escape my mind. She knew Peeta was standing right there, so what did she mean?

* * *

We reached the house, the Mellarks barring Peeta all going back to their homes to rest, but the rest of us surprisingly including Haymitch squeezing together in my house in the Seam one last time for a victory dinner courtesy of Hazelle and my mother. I looked around the table, filled mostly with the people that I loved in the world. It was a strange contrast , this meal from the somber atmosphere of our dinners on the train and in the Capitol charged by the fact we could have died at almost any given moment.

"Katniss!" I was brought out of my musings by the voice of Posy, Gale's six year old sister. She was adorable, she had typical gray eyes of the Seam and the olive eyes that accompanied it, but what made her different from the rest of them was her hair- dark red, almost auburn. A trait inherited from Gale's grandmother I'm told.

"Yeah sweetie?" I said, turning towards her. My heart caught at the sight of her dimpled smile, reminding me so much of the one Gale gives me in the forest, the one I like to think is reserved for only family and me. I'd never wanted kids, but looking at Posy I realised if I ever had kids, I would love them unconditionally.

"Guess what!" she said. "I've got a boyfriend!" she finished, not even allowing me to answer. I giggled at her antics, before looking up at the rest of the table, my mom and Prim along with Hazelle and the boys giving her a look of fond exasperation, no doubt having heard this story a million times. Peeta was looking at her with what could only be described as curiosity, Haymitch breaking out in what could be the closest I would probably ever see him get to a smile and Gale grimacing. He was fiercely protective of Posy and was no doubt unhappy with this latest development.

"Really?!" I said lacing my already intrigued voice with even more enthusiasm as to please the little girl.

"Uh huh" she said, smiling even wider. "He came over when his momma came to get the launderery thingies from my momma. He said my hair was pretty, so I gave him a kiss." I smirked at the mispronunciation of the word laundry.

"What?!" Gale said, his face now void of any amusement. "A Kiss? You never told me that Pose?" I rolled my eyes internally, leave it to Gale to freak out over puppy love.

"Oh shut it Gale, the moment you turned 15 girls were knocking on our door passing me their invitations inviting you to the slag heap with them." Rory said, enjoying the blush on his older brothers face.

"15? Long before that mothers have been telling me about their daughters crushes on my son" Hazelle interjected enjoying getting a dig at the usually unshakable Gale.

"Slag heap eh kid?" Haymitch began, his clear eyes full of their usually mischief and mirth. "Looks like you've had your hand's busy. Though I guess it isn't really your hands that have been busy is it?"

Gale ducked towards his food, blushing furiously. Twice in one day,that's more than I've ever seen Gale blush before.

"Okay that's enough" my mother scolded lightly seeing that the conversation was heading into dangerous territory, a place clearly not suitable for for the ears of Posy, Vick, Prim and even Rory, no matter how mature he seemed to be. For some reason the thought of Gale at the slag heap with another girl angered me. Why? I don't know. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peeta nudge Gale with his elbow 'playfully' sending the entire table that fully understood into peals of laughter at Gale's expense.

Though the atmosphere was light and joyous, part of it felt fake to me - forced. I wasn't sure if it was due to the revelations that were made during the day or the fact that I personally didn't agree with them. I mean I understood them completely. Gale was well... Gale, too tall, too handsome and too muscular to be the best friend of **any **girl that had a boyfriend. But just because I understood, didn't mean I had to like it. Because I didn't. Why it bothered me so much I don't know. Gale is a friend. My best friend nothing more and certainly nothing less. He means too much to me to be demoted to anything other than that.

When dinner was over Gale sent me a look, I'd known him long enough to understand what that look meant. He wanted to go to our spot to talk, I met his look with one of my own, but I told him it would have to be after I had talked to Haymitch. He understood, he also noticed the look Haymitch gave me at the train station and understood that there was something important that Haymitch needed to say to me. He rose up from the table to help our mothers clear and wash the dishes. Surprisingly despite having a six and a half foot giant for a son, Hazelle Hawthorne was just over my height of 5''3, it was quite comical to see really, Gale towering over her by a full foot. It was comical to see most people stand next to Gale full stop. But regardless of his height Gale just had a look to him that screamed 'protector', that screamed 'dangerous', unless you knew better like I did. Gale may have an imposing stature but he was really just a boy- no man who wanted to best for his family. Underneath that exterior was a sweet guy, it just takes a certain kind of person to get through the carefully constructed walls of his heart.

It was at that moment when Peeta decided that it was time for him to leave, I stood up to walk him to the door, ignoring the look that Gale shot me. You could never be sure with the Capitol, they have eyes and ears everywhere. Whilst I'm not certain they would take their time to bug my little house in the Seam you could never be too sure outside of it. I watched as Peeta very quickly made his goodbyes, undoubtedly wanting to get out of the house and avoid the glares that Gale's siblings and Prim were giving him. What was that all about? Another thing I didn't understand was the exceptionally long hug he gave Haymitch. I guess he told Haymitch to follow us because as soon as Peeta released him he rose from the table and began to walk out the door with Peeta in tow. I followed them out , knowing that I would have to talk to both of them sooner and why couldn't it be know?

"Say it Haymitch." I said, just wanting to get to the main part of the conversation.

"You need to go with the cousin thing sweet heart. Acting all lovey-dovey with Gale isn't going to go over very well with the Capitol, especially on the victory tour. You need to convince them that you're in love with Peeta. If you start with something, you need to see it through to the end." he said.

"Wait?! If I start something? Do you think I wanted this? I never even had a choice in the matter, ever since the interviews the two of you have decided to paint me as some love sick girl and I've just had to sit there and take it so save my own ass. But I'm out of the games and I don't need to anymore." I fumed, angry with his accusation.

"You may not care about saving yourself, but what about your family? What about the Hawthornes? What about loverboy?" he said, sneering the last part. It was almost as if the two of us had forgotten Peeta was here.

"I'm not in love with Peeta, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped calling him that."

"Oh I'm not talking about Peeta, I'm talking about Gale."

"What?!" Now I was confused.

"You really don't see it do you sweetheart? The kid's in love with you. Don't know how you haven't noticed it either. But I guess since you can't figure out your own feelings, you can't be tuned into any other person's."

"Oh I know how I feel, I've told you several times. Both of you." I said, whirling towards Peeta and acknowledging him for the first time since this conversation begun. "I don't love you, and I don't think I ever will considering that the two of us are being forced to be together. Oh and I don't love Gale either" I added the last part as a side point, ignoring the massive eye roll it earned me from Haymitch.

"I'm not being forced Katniss. I really do love you." Peeta said softly, as if this would solve all the worlds problems.

I let out a bitter humourless laugh. "You love me?" I asked incredulously. "Based on what, you've only known me during the three months prior and during the games. How is that long enough to love me? You don't even know me. Even if you did you wouldn't understand because you're just like the rest of them Peeta, a townie who likes to think they know but they don't. OKAY! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" I froze, shocked at the words that had come out of my mouth.

"Peeta... I..."

"Don't. Is that what you think of me?" he said turning away from me and probably going back to his home.

Haymitch turned to face me and began a slow mocking clap. "Well done sweetheart, you've managed alienate your own chance of keeping your family alive. Fix it." he said, pointing towards me and beginning the long journey from the Seam to Victor's Village.

I stormed back inside the house, slamming the door as I did so. Everybody turned to face me, I ignored them all, grabbing Gale by his shirt and pushing him out the door. He seemed to understand that I was in a mood so he just followed me, his already eerily silent steps being drowned out by my anger fueled stomping. It is a good thing we're not hunting otherwise we would've scared away all the game. We made it to our spot, a huge rock almost in the center of the forest and I sat down on it, silently fuming.

I heard Gale sigh. "So, you going to tell me what's wrong Catnip?

Instead of answering him I stood up and turned to face him on my tip-toes, grabbing him by his collar and crashing his lips to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW! I honestly wasn't expecting that, thank you to everyone who reviewed favourited and followed, please, keep 'em coming. You guys are my inspiration to write. Us Galeniss fans really need to stick together, so without much further ado... This is a late little update in honour of Liam's 24th. Happy belated birthday my baby.**_

DISCLAIMER: Finnick didn't die, neither did Rue, I don't own the Hunger Games, and neither do you. If you do... again I'm really sorry. Just PM me.

PS. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO PM ME IF YOU ARE CONFUSED OR IF YOU JUST NEED ANOTHER GALENISS SHIPPER TO CHAT TO. DON'T BE SHY- I'M NOT THAT SCARY, AND I DON'T BITE... MUCH. LOVEYOU LOADS PEOPLE XXX

- Janelle :)

* * *

**_*SHAI- If I Ever Fall in Love*_**

_If I say that I can be your one and only_  
_(Promise, promise) Promise that you'll never leave me lonely_  
_I just wanna be the one you need_  
_Oh baby_  
_I just wanna be the one who serves you_  
_Sometime I feel as if I don't deserve you_  
_I cherish every moment that we share_

* * *

Gale stood there for a moment, paralyzed by the same shock that I was feeling, except his body responded to it. He didn't stay that way for long though. He was everywhere, my every thought, breath and heart beat either belonged to him or was for him, his hands tracing my waist, causing me to gasp when his hands met the silky polished skin (another thing caused by the Capitol) that was underneath there. I returned the kiss, trying to explain what I couldn't say with my mouth, but what I could convey with my lips. The kiss broke naturally, both of us needing air, but our hearts and bodies protesting greatly.

"Ermm... not that I was complaining or anything, but what was that for?" Gale said, smirking down at me, with his eyes filled with desire and... _hope._

I froze. id din't even have an answer to that, I myself didn't know why I had decided to attack Gale like that. We were best friends, no more and no less. No less I was definitely sure of, but no more? Lately I've been questioning everything, life, myself and my feelings for Gale. Peeta was a person I cared about, I'd have to be a heartless Capitol bitch if I didn't have some affection for him. But what I felt for Peeta wasn't love. I could easily say, that. I don't love Peeta Mellark. But saying outright that I don't love Gale would be a lie.

"Catnip...?" Gale spoke up, the confusion written on his face completely evident in his voice. I couldn't say anything, so I did the next best thing I could. _I ran._

* * *

I kept running, I just couldn't stop, I knew that if I did I would be forced to think. Not only this but forced to acknowledge how I feel about Gale, love has never been on the agenda for me. It was pointless, what was the point of loving someone who the Capitol could so easily take away? It had happened to me before. With my dad, but I knew the real reason he and Gale's father were killed in that mine incident. _Rebellion. _Gale was just like his father in every single way, so why should this be different. Or at least that's what Hazelle told me, I'd spent all my life hearing about Gale, from teachers at school, girls from the Slag heap, even from my own mother. The things that they all said about him, he was loyal, trust worthy, almost perfect- well as perfect as you can be in District 12. They all admired him, for his bravery, his willingness to break the rules to feed our families and others in the Seam, and the way he cared for his family. The way he cared for my family.

But me, I admired him for the way he stuck by me, understood me and kept me grounded. His strength and ability to keep his emotions in check were both a blessing and a curse. He would never let Posy, Rory or Vick know if something was bothering him, but it made it harder for people to reach out to him. Unless you were family, my mom, Prim or me. I knew Gale better than I knew myself sometimes and him the same with me. It was scary sometimes, being so perfectly in tune with someone, especially when you'd been along for so long. Gale was like me, the fire in our hearts ignited by hate and disdain for the Capitol, but kept burning for the love we had for our families, and each other. He kept the fire burning in my heart, he kept the fire blazing in everyone's.

They all wanted him for those reasons- the girls I mean, people like Gale were hard to come by. I couldn't blame them, I guess that's why I've been clinging so tight to Gale, because in my heart I know. I'll never meet anyone like him again.

"Katniss?"

"Madge..." I breathed, before launching myself at her in an uncharacteristic hug, I hadn't seen her since the day of the reaping, and like I said before- the felt like a lifetime ago.

"I'm so glad you're okay" she said, hugging me just as tightly. We made small talk for a while, her mainly leading the conversation, I had no objections to that. Talking had never really been my strong point, which is why I was glad that Peeta did most of it during our time before the Games.

"So where were you heading? You seemed to want to get there very fast." Madge pointed out with a wry smile on her face, it looked kind of odd on her. Sweet Madge Undersee, but the smile she was sporting was more like the kind Gale would give me when he'd beat me to our meeting place or when he'd catch more game than me. I guess the distress on my face from hearing his name was pretty obvious, as Madge spoke to me again, this time softly, using the voice my mom or Prim would with an injured animal, or the soft voice Gale uses when he tells Posy a good night story. I sighed again, all the tracks in my mind seemed to be leading me to one destination- him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Madge questioned putting her hand on my shoulder, that question coming from anyone else would seem nosy and intruding, but from Madge it seemed genuine and comforting, I could tell that she really just wanted to help. I had to smile at that, people that cared were hard to come by, not just in District 12, but across the whole of Panem- I'd seen it first hand. Everyone seemed to be concerned with one thing and one thing only- themselves.

"Sure, let's head to mine." I spoke up, after noticing that we were pretty much heading in that direction anyway.

Madge and I walked in companionable silence, she seemed to have noticed that what ever it was that I wanted to say to her, had to wait until we were in the privacy of my home. Shit, I remembered the cameras. I guess we would just have to sit on the front porch. I'd make some hot chocolate or something to drink so that we wouldn't get too cold.

"Uh Madge? You don't mind if we sit out on the porch do you? It can get really stuffy in my house and it doesn't really do too well for me. I could bring you some hot chocolate if you like."

"I'll do without the hot chocolate, now tell me- what's on your mind." Madge said, sitting on the steps of my porch and waiting for me to follow suit. Which I did.

"It's complicated." I said, not wanting her to know, I was eerily reminded of my interview with Caesar when he asked me about Prim. I didn't want to say anything then and I certainly don't wan to say anything now.

"I kind of got that impression when I saw you running through the district muttering that you were an idiot under your breath".

I frowned, she had heard me. "Is it Peeta?" she asked.

"Yes. I mean no... I don't know" I groaned miserably "Madge what I am about to tell you can't be told to anyone, the entire district can be in danger if word got out about this." Madge just smiled at me, the same smile she gave me when she handed me her mockingjay pin.

"Katniss, I promise."

I took a deep breath, sharing my feeling wasn't really my thing. "I'm not in love with Peeta, I never was during the games, it was all a lie to save our asses."

"Is that is?" Madge said, her face clearly saying that she as expecting something... _more._

Katniss, no one in the District bought that, we all knew it was a lie. Now tell me what's really on your mind."

"It's Gale.."

"Oh.." She said, realisation spreading across her features.

"I think I love him Madge." I spoke softly, bearing my closely guarded heart.

"I know Katniss. We all know. But the question is... what are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Madge had given me insight, a whole load of it, there was only one thing left to be done. Tell Gale. I looked at the clock and sighed, it was nearing 10 o'clock, Gale would have to work tommorow and wouldn't really be available for me to talk to him. I flopped myself onto my bed, feeling dejected. The house was so big, so large it swallowed me up, but now it was home- no more living in the Seam. So much had changed. The door bell rang. I sighed heavily, thinking it was Haymitch, he told me on the train to expect random visits from him. At the time, I had jokingly brushed him off, thinking he was joking. But now I see that he's serious. I got off the bed and sighed deeply. I just really wasn't in the mood for him now.

I stormed down the stairs, preparing myself to open the door and then swiftly close it in my drunken mentor's face. But when I opened the door, I saw the last face that I had ever expected to see now. _Gale._

"What are you doing here?"

Gale sighed, "Can I come in Catnip. _Please._ I just wan't to talk."

I moved away from my defensive position by the door and let him in, not understanding the heat that was coursing through my veins. I chalked it down to the over load of feelings and emotions that I had running through my mind.

"Sure Gale let's talk." I said and I lead the way to the new living room. Gale whistled at the sight of it, obviously being the first time had had been here. My mom and Prim decided that they would spend one last night at our place in the Seam before moving here permanently tomorrow. Basically, up until now, I was alone.

I sat down on a seat opposite Gale and looked at him, really looked at him since my epiphany. He was beautiful and he was mine. That much I was sure of.

"Catnip, I know this is totally against your plans and everything and I know you're with Mellark but I need to get this off my chest. I love you, and I have since I was 12 years old."

I wasn't really surprised at this information, it was just one thing hearing it out loud.

"I know it was wrong for me to unload all of this on you, I'm sorry Katniss. I'll just go." He said, getting up and starting to leave.

"WAIT!" I said, launching myself onto his back. "I.. I love you Gale." I said shakily.

He turned to face me. "I love you Gale" I said, more sure of myself this time. The kiss I gave him just sealed this, igniting our desire.

* * *

He walked back towards the bed, capturing my mouth with his own, in a gentle and yet passionate kiss. My hands roamed Gale's body as he began to unhook my bra. Unclasping it and pushing the straps down my arms until it fell to the floor, he was willing himself to take things slowly, and for that she was grateful. Gale pulled me close to his chest, hands splayed on my stomach. Slowly he turned me around, leaving wet, hot open mouthed kisses along my collar bone.

Quickly he stripped his shirt and pulled me close to his body. I reached up and released my hair from its braid, letting tumble around my shoulders, like liquid silk on Gale's skin. The feeling was almost too much. His hold on me loosened as reached between us, undoing the button of my jeans. I breath hitched in anticipation. He knelt and gently pushed them down my legs, releasing one foot at at time. Gale's warm hands massaged my calves, his lips caressed the backs of my knees. My skin was cool, and his was hot, so very hot, so hot that his touch left blazing a trail up thighs, teasing me in places no man had touched before. Gale kissed his way up my stomach, and when his hands brushed the underside of my breasts, a soft moan escaped my lips - I couldn't help it. "So beautiful" he whispered.

He laid next to her, staring deeply into my eyes. I reached for him, pulling him closer, covering his mouth with my own, kissing him hungrily. His hands roamed my breasts, teasing me with feather light touches, and brushes of his tanned fingers against them.

My need was increasing, my kiss demanding of a destination. Gale lowered himself down my body, whispering words of love against my skin, kissing the sides of my naked breasts, and slowly dragging his tongue through the valley between them, until finally, finally circling one nipple with his hot tongue. I threw back my head moaning, whimpering, desire coursing through my veins. I reached my hands out to him and began running my fingers through his dark hair. Gale captured my breast with his mouth, gently tugging and pulling with his teeth, sucking my nipple to a sharp little point. My hand found my other breast, and I began kneading and pulling my own flesh, I was completely overcome by lust and love for Gale. He smiled against my skin, releasing me, much to my chagrin and started to kiss his way down my stomach.

Gale's tongue swept just under the top of my panties, causing her to squeeze my thighs tightly together. He ran his nose down the black satin, inhaling my scent, I felt myself begin to get even more wet if possible, my entire being swallowed up in the hooked his thumbs in the sides of my panties and lowered them, removing them from my body, leaving me exposed before him. I inhaled nervously, waiting for Gale to decide that I wasn't worth it. It never happened. Gale stood, needing to take off his pants and loose his burgeoning erection. Quickly, he stripped of his jeans. I could see the outline of it in his boxer briefs, and I felt myself becoming consumed with need. He parted my legs with his knees, and placed his hands on my hips. Gale lowered himself back down, never breaking eye contact with me. He watched my eyes widen as his tongue parted my folds. He began to lick me over and over, from my entrance to my clit. He wrapped his mouth around my lips, sucking them in. He licked me again, pulling my clit into his mouth, sucking and flicking with his tongue, gently increasing pressure and speed. He watched as my hands went back and forth from my breasts to the sheets, grabbing fist fulls of the soft cotton. I began lifting my hips to meet his mouth blindly, making love to his mouth as he continued suckling me trying to pull the wetness from my body. He dipped one finger into me, moving in and out, adding another, making love to me with his hand as he kept nibbling my clit. My hips began to buck, and I could tell that he knew I was close, so very close. He wanted, no needed to make me cum, I could see it in his eyes. He curved his fingers upward as he increased his speed in my body. I moaned louder, screaming his name. "Gale, oh my God, GALE"! I looked down at him as I came undone, his mouth smiling against me as he pulled the orgasm from my body, drinking all that I had to give him.

Slowing down his movements as I rode out the waves that rocked my body, he withdrew his fingers, and dragged them up to my lips. I pulled them into her mouth, licking and sucking each one, savoring the taste of the wetness that my body had c created for him. Gale kissed me, swirling his tongue with me, rubbing his engorged cock on my naked thighs. He reached down and removed his boxers, freeing himself. I looked him over. I ran my tiny hands down his chest, feeling every dip in his muscular flesh. I needed and wanted to explore his body. I dragged my nails down his hips experimentally, and let my desire do the rest for me. I wrapped my hands behind his powerful thighs, firmly running them up his tight ass, moving my hands back around until they finally met again at his stomach. Splaying my hands over him, I worked them down and brought both of them together over his massive erection. I pumped at a steady pace up and down his dick, in an attempt to give Gale the pleasure he had given me. I felt him begin to harden even more inside of my hand, and suddenly he pushed me off of him.

Gale watched me through hooded eyes. I needed him badly, so badly. When the words spilled out of my mouth, I thought he would lose it right then. "Make love to me, Gale. I need to feel you. I need you inside of me". He spread my legs a little further apart, and began to tease me, moving the head of his cock up and down along my slick folds. I was so incredibly wet, and he was so incredibly hard. Slowly, he began to slip inside of me.

I squirmed a bit at the intrusion, it was my first time and he waited, giving me time to adjust before he slipped in further. Looking down at me, he saw my nod, and he pushed quickly through, then reached down to kiss me as the heat of his body soothed through the pain. He held so very still, waiting for me to be ready, when suddenly I began to rock my hips against his.

I could feel my orgasm was thrusting into me faster, harder, pulling himself all the way out and pushing all of himself back in, his chest brushing my own, his mouth near my ear, breathing heavily against me. I arched my back, pushing my pelvis up, my clit rubbing against him. Gale lifted himself onto his arms above me. "Kat, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me". Their orgasms ripped through their bodies, and I could feel the heat of it as Gale came, spilling himself inside of her. He collapsed on me, wrapping his arms around me, rolling us onto our sides, and bringing me to his chest, not breaking the connection of our bodies. "I love you, Katniss, I love you so, so fucking much".

It was then that I knew. _Gale was mine. I was his. Anything else was unthinkable._

* * *

_____If I say that I can be your one and only_  
_(Promise, promise) Promise that you'll never leave me lonely_  
_I just wanna be the one you need_  
_Oh baby_

___I just wanna be the one who serves you_  
_Sometime I feel as if I don't deserve you_

___I cherish every moment that we share._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow, a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited etc, please keep them coming, you inspire me to keep writing. More reviews= faster updates.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**_

* * *

Despite everything that has 'happened' between us, things with Gale have been surprisingly not awkward. We know that we both love each other but there is a nagging voice in my head telling me that nothing ever good comes of love, I think the voice is right sometimes. I mean if it wasn't for Peeta declaring his love for me I wouldn't be in this situation, forced to be in love with someone else whilst the man I truly love is forced to be my 'cousin'. But then I remember that love is what has kept Gale and I going these years, love for Prim, Rory, Vick little Posy, my mother and for Hazelle, the same love for them that drove us to never let them starve. And without knowing it, the same love that has kept the two of us together. But we both agreed to wait until after the Victory Tour is over before exploring whatever it is that we have between us fully.

That doesn't mean that we've stopped being... _affectionate_. More often than not it's me that can't keep my hands off of Gale. Ever since that night he's become irresistible to me. No one else knows about us though, we've been surprisingly good at keeping it under wraps, but I think that Hazelle is on to us though, she's always been eerily perceptive and amazing at reading people, especially me, maybe that's where Gale gets it from. But inside I know that that's not all, Gale just seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to me, knowing exactly what I'm feeling or what I need and when. It's like he's the only person that knows how I operate.

I remember the time I broke my leg trying to climb a tree. Gale had told me to stop after I was about 40ft in the air, but he just brings out the competitive side of me and I kept on climbing. I admittedly was doing very well until I grabbed a particularly thin branch and went tumbling to the forest floor. Gale probably would have caught me but he was too busy trying to make his way down the tree that he had been climbing. Despite being very agile Gale has at least half a foot of height on me and weighs probably double what I do in solid muscle, so he generally as a rule has to be very careful trying to find branches that would support his weight. But the second he heard me hit the ground, he threw all caution to the wind and swung down from a think branch down to the ground. I felt like scolding him but at that time, any sound other than a pained moan was virtually impossible to make considering the whit ot searing pain that was coursing through my leg. Unfortunately that had to be the night when the fence was turned on, so Gale carried me back into the forest- that was the first night we spent together. My mom thought that we had finally gotten married when Gale came into the house with me in his arms, at the time I didn't understand what she had meant by that, Gale was my best friend. Of course I had heard the whispers about me and Gale and what they think we do in the woods together at school. But knowing exactly what goes on in the words between Gale and I doesn't stop people from talking. Darius at the Hob is constantly teasing Gale and I about when we're going to pop out some grey eyed, moody hunter babies but I usually don't complain about the teasing, it's better than the pathetic flirting he tries to pull with me on the rare occasions that 'my bodyguard' as he likes to call Gale isn't around.

I guess you could call Gale my bodyguard, he's always protected me from some of the horrors of the district. If wasn't for me hunting in the woods with Gale, I probably would've ended up as one of those strings of girls by Old Cray's house trying desperately to get money to feed their families all whilst fulfilling Cray's sick desires. But before Gale there was no one to save me, in fact one night I was seriously considering going over there, that was the night that Peeta Mellark saved me, as well as my mom and Prim. That's why I felt like I owed him , like I needed to keep him alive in the games, just as he kept me alive. I have a serious issue with debt, which is why I spend most of my days trying to convince Gale to take some of my winnings for him and his family. He refuses to but I still end up taking money to Hazelle whenever Gale is working in the mines which is almost all of the time now. In fact that's where I'm heading back from now. Gale and I had an early morning hunting session, mainly just checking the snare lines, he had left immediately after to go work in the mines and I had gone back to his place to give the game to Hazelle and a few coins to keep them going through the week.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I called out as I began removing my shunting boots.

"Oh hello honey, did you have a nice walk?" She said, appearing instantly by the kitchen door with Prim at her side, something was wrong.

"Walk...?" I scoffed knowing too well that my mother and Prim knew of my whereabouts. I took one look at Prim and got all the information that I needed _play along._ "It was more like slipping, I'm surprised I didn't break anything with the way I was falling." Prim nodded almost undetectably, _good,_ she said. Prim wasn't nearly as good as Gale was with the whole silent conversation thing but for now it was enough to tell me what I needed to do.

"There's someone here to see you Kat." she spoke slowly and clearly, the fear and doubt in her voice only detectable to me and probably my mother. we just knew Prim that well.

"Oh, is it Cinna? We were supposed to see him to get our outfits for the Victory Tour." I glanced around wondering why Prim would be fearful of Cinna, I told her that he wasn't like the rest of the Capitolites, selfish and totally self absorbed.

"It's not Ci-" her voice was cut off by a males, deep and laced heavily with the Capitol accent. Not Cinna.

"Could you just follow me Miss Everdeen." My heart began to race as the man who had just spoke to me laced his arm with my right one and another man also dressed impeccably in a tailored Capitol suit laced his arm with my left one and led me through my house. A part of me was angered at the fact I was being led in my old house, but another part of me was scared, wondering what could be waiting for me at the edge of the hallway65 and I was shamed to admit that the fearful part of me was currently the largest part. I thought that I was being led to the study after we paused there, but big guy number one (the one that had spoken to me earlier), touched his ear and nodded as if taking orders before leading me upstairs to the top floor. There was only one room on the very top floor. _Mine._ It was to stop my mom and Prim hearing my screams at night.

The anger was back again, this time in full was obviously something from the Capitol waiting for me in there. Inside my room, my only sanctum other than the woods. I didn't want them there, seeing all my memories, seeing everything that was mine. My room held a piece of everyone I love, I even had a miniature bottle on my desk to remind me of Haymitch. The drunken fool had grown on me but he still didn't occupy a place in my heart. Only two people did, Prim and Gale Someone or something was in there seeing all my memories, everything that made me myself, but as the door opened nothing could have prepared me for seeing who or should I say what it actually was. _President Snow._

* * *

His snake like eyes instantly fluttered towards me and he actually had the nerve to laugh slightly at my expression which I'm sure was one of disgust and hatred. He was sitting on my bed, the same bed where Gale and I made love. The thought of our love being tainted by the blood and sin that seemed to radiate off of the President made my stomach turn. His grin widened as is he was sensing my ever growing discomfort.

"Take a seat Miss Everdeen" he instructed, pointing to the seat I had placed by my window. I liked to look out of the window, now that I only went hunting on Sundays, the only day that Gale wasn't held up by the mines. Today was Friday though and Gale and I had gone hunting earlier because I would be leaving on Sunday for the Victory Tour with Haymitch and Peeta.

"I think I'll pass." I said, the whole situation just seemed too intimate for me, I didn't like the way that he was looking at me, looking around my face to see if it would reveal all my secrets, which I knew that it wouldn't. I had been perfecting the ultimate mask, my true emotions hidden by one- boredom or indifference, depending on how I felt. I guess he grew tired of not getting the information that he needed and looked around the four walls of my room. They would tell him _everything._

It was Prim's idea to keep a piece of everyone (hardly anyone) that I loved in the room, to remind me of why I kept fighting in the games and why I fought when I was younger and why I fight now. At first I was annoyed with the Games part of her reasoning, they were something that I wanted to forget not constantly be reminded of.

Suddenly his eyes landed on something behind where I was standing and he smirked at me, satisfied even with what the object was and with what it told him about me. I would have turned to see what it was but that would mean turning my back on Snow, something I didn't want to risk.

"I guess Congratulations are in order Miss Everdeen" he said, his puffy, blood red lips curling up in what I am assuming is as close to a smile as his surgically enhanced lips could form. "Your district must be very proud of you."

I scoffed, "Killing 22 other children isn't exactly something to be proud of."

"Ah, but not all those children died at your hand mind you Miss Everdeen" he pointed out, smirking again at my anger.

"They might as well have. They all died so that I could come home. I'm here because they're dead. They're dead because of me."

"I was going to enforce a complete honesty policy between us here Miss Everdeen. But that won't be necessary, it seems you have no _trouble_ telling me exactly what's on your mind."

"I'm surprised you understand the concept of honesty."

"I don't follow, why is that?"

"You've been lying to the districts for years, painting yourself as some sort of hero." His eyes darkened at this and all traces of amusement left his face.

"My advisers were worried that you'd be difficult, but I told them that no girl that wen to such _extreme_ measures to preserve her life in the games would be so careless with said life, now that she's out. But it appears I am wrong." Something told me he didn't like being wrong.

"Honestly I couldn't care less." That was a lie, I wanted to live now, for Prim, for Gale, now more than ever. But I couldn't let him know that.

"So it seems. But this equation is far too simple, let's say I change it to you, me, your, mother, the younger Miss Everdeen, your cousin Gale, his family and possibly a firing squad or an executioner depending on how _generous_ I'm feeling of course."

"What do you want from me?"

"A resolution. A resolution to the problem that began the second you pulled out those poisonous berries in the arena" So that's what this is about.

"You see Miss Everdeen, whilst the citizens of the Capitol were fooled that you were head over heels in love with Mr. Mellark, the people in the districts weren't so convinced."

"Lucky it was only the Capitolites sponsoring me in the games then."

"It seems you are not getting it. I was not convinced Miss Everdeen. Speaking of which how is the love of your life?"

"Fine I guess, but couldn't you have just arranged a meeting with him if you really wanted to find out how he was doing?" I replied bitterly.

"At what point did he realise your degree of indifference towards him?" He spoke out, completely ignoring my question.

"I'm not indifferent"

"But not quite as taken with him as we are led to believe"

Now it was my turn to ignore him. "What is the point of all this, you knew I wasn't in love with Peeta the second I pushed after the tribute interviews. So why question it now?"

"Uprisings" That one word, so plainly and simply spoken chilled me to the core.

But still I couldn't help but squeeze out, "Wow, not even the mighty Capitol system is immune to a bunch of berries."

"Yes, dear Seneca Crane found that one out too, such talent but so sentimental, you'll learn Miss Everdeen that emotional attachments get you no where. But in the case of you and Mr. Mellark, love would be a good thing am I right? Well that is if you value the life of your cousin." His use of the singular word cousin let me know that he was talking about one 'cousin' in particular. Gale.

"You see Miss Everdeen the idea of death changes people's perception of things, makes certain people seem more precious am I right? But you can't tell the dead you love them... And they certainly can't love you back. Which is why that I'm certain that you'll convince me of your love for Mr Mellark to diffuse the situation and protect your loved ones."

"Fine I'll convince them."

"No Miss Everdeen, you heard what I said. _Convince me_."

He got up off of my bed, glancing once more in the direction of the object behind me. I racked my brain trying to think of what it could be. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that he had moved right next to me.

"I don't know what it going on between you and Mr. Hawthorne but I suggest you keep to a bare minimum, let's say nothing. Like I said, I don't know, but I'll find a way of knowing. The truth always come out - well to me anyways." And with that he was gone. It was like he was never here, I would think that it was all just a dream if it wasn't for the strong scent of blood and roses that still lingered in the air.

I allowed myself to finally look back and see what it was that go the President so happy and unknowingly me so flustered. It was a picture of me and Gale. _Kissing._

* * *

I stared at the photo, hoping that the image contained within the frame would change. But it didn't, of course it wouldn't. Then it hit me Prim. I stared at the frame this time rather than the image and analysed it, it looked very similar to a frame Prim had made for our mother on Mother's day a while back. No one really celebrated Mother's day anymore, but Prim being Prim had learnt about it in school and decided that she needed to do something for Mom.

I picked up the picture and clutched it in my hand, for the first time since seeing the picture studying it carefully. Gale and well we looked kinda... hot. Well at least he did, his arms strong and muscled wrapped around my waist, my arms were wrapped tightly around his neck. It was quite a beautiful sight really, two bodies melding into one. I had already deduced that Prim had put the picture there, but the question is why? And more importantly how id she get it. I hadn't even been aware of cameras or anything watching us as I kissed Gale goodbye last Sunday by his house. If they could get cameras to the Seam without us noticing, where else could they place them. Who was placing them. It was obviously someone from the Capitol, no district person could afford to have cameras lurking around or to get them printed on to photo paper. But it wasn't someone working for Snow, his expression told me that much.

"Prim!?" I called through the house as I ran downstairs to the second floor where my mother's and Prim's rooms along with the guest rooms were situated. I opened the door to Prim's room and found her there reading a book on herbs and their functions, I sighed. Just like mother...

"Kat!" Prim said, turning to face me, the relief evident in her voice. "I was so worried about you, you were up there with him for a really long time and then he came down and you didn't and then I thought tha..."

"Ducky... Prim, it's okay, I'm fine really I am." I soothed, taking her cheek in the hand that was not holding the photograph.

"Oh you found it huh..." Prim said slyly smirking at the picture, I guess she realised that my other hand was occupied when I didn't take both her cheeks into my hands like I usually do.

"Yeah... about that. Thanks for the frame ducky, but where did you get this?"

"Well at first I though you gave it to me, but I don't think you'd want anyone to know about you know... that" She was right about that. It was better if the Capitol didn't even know that Gale existed. But now some one out there was obviously spying on us, had access to our lives and was taking it upon themselves to make my life a living hell. What if they were watching us whilst we...

NO. I couldn't think like that, I mustn't think like that. What Gale and I have is more than what they could have seen, more than what they think they've seen. Only I wish they didn't see any of it. I'm proud that I am Gale's but I just don't want to see him get hurt and right now that's what we are looking at.

"It was probably Haymitch that put it there, Effie had been bugging him about the fact that he'd been a victor for 25 years and he still didn't have a talent. She brought him a camera and he's been snapping pictures of people left and right since then." I lied smoothly, Haymitch did have a talent... drinking.

"Kat...? Are you and Gale... you know..." Prim was obviously struggling with finding the right words to say. To be honest I didn't know what to say myself. Gale and I hadn't really put a label on whatever it is that we are.

"Gale... he's special Prim, you know that and I... I need him." I said honestly, not really wanting to delve into the deep stuff with Prim, but knowing her she would have a million and one questions for me.

"I know Kat, Gale's really something... but what about Peeta?" She spoke the last part so softly that if it wasn't for the years I had spent hunting in the woods and sharpening my senses I would never have heard her. But I did, and I had no clue what so ever as to what is was that I had to say.

"He loves me..."

"I think everyone in Panem knows that Kat" Prim said giggling and it was then that I was reminded of how painfully young and innocent she was.

"I care about him, but just not in the way that I care about Gale. But I can't be with Gale, not in the way that I want to be. He's our cousin now, the Capitol wouldn't find it proper" I said sighing.

"Bu...but what if you told the Capitol the truth? Then everything would be okay again and the two of you could be happy."

If only things were that simple... "But Prim you have to understand, the reason Gale was made to be our cousin was because of Peeta, we're the star-crossed lovers of District 12, I don't think people will be too happy if I ditched him for Gale."

"But I don't get it, what's Peeta got to do with any of this?"

"When they came to do the final interviews, everyone directed the cameras to you and mom and to Gale, he was my best friend of course, you've seen Gale, I guess they decided that having a good-looking 6ft plus best friend was not a good idea, especially since I was supposed to be in love with Peeta."

"But I just want you to be happy Kat"

"I will be little duck, don't you worry," I said stroking her blonde hair which reminded me painfully of our mother. "I love you so much little duck."

"Thanks for the pin Kat."

"I'm sorry what?"

"It was on my desk with a little replica of your mockingjay pin, I thought that you had gotten me the pin from the Capitol."

"Yeah I did, my mind is just all over the place."

"Oh okay then, well mom wants me to pick some more herbs before the snow really kicks in." And with that my little duck turned on her heels and waddled away.

I know that Haymitch didn't take that picture, he's too drunk to do anything but exactly that: drink. But who put the picture there? And what's with the mockingjay pin. The fact that it was placed in Prim's room in our house only served to further remind me that I'm being watched, that my family is being watched.

_That there is no escape from the Capitol. _


End file.
